When Enough is Enough
by Sk8er Chick
Summary: ~Sequal to What More Could Go Wrong?~ Set 5 years into the future, Sydney and Mike now have the family they always wanted. Everything seems perfect until...


A/N: Here's the sequel to "What More Can Go Wrong?" Its set about 7 years into the future. I'm not going to tell you anymore than that! Hehe. Read and lots of Reviews please!!  
  
"Mommy! Chloe wont stop chasing me with my hockey stick!!" my daughter Emily yelled as she ran through the living room. My other daughter Chloe who was grinning evilly and had Emily's red hockey stick in her tiny grasp soon followed her. They were both 7, twins, but not identical.  
  
Chloe resembled me; she had my dark brown hair and eyes. She also had my quickness and was a very fast learner. Starting martial arts at the age of 5 she was now a 2nd degree yellow belt, but under her tough outside, she was an artsy girl. She painted, sang, and even plucked at my old guitar once and awhile even though it was far too big for her.  
  
Emily on the other hand had her father's bright green eyes, blond hair, and shared his love for hockey. She was on the peewee hockey team, the tee ball team, and banged on her drums, giving us all a headache, but she was still good.  
  
While Chloe and I would go out to run and play in the park, Emily would sit at home with her father, drinking orange juice and intently watching a King's game.  
  
Michael gave me a squeeze and sprang out to grab Chloe as she sped by, saving Emily from a certain tickle fest. Chloe giggled as her father tickled her all over and soon Emily piled on top, tickling and being tickled. Michael gave me a mischievous glance and soon I was pulled into the fray. Soon we were all panting on the couch, tired of our game.  
  
"Who wants cookies?" I asked and was met by a loud cheer from my daughters and Michael. We raced each other to the kitchen where the girls grabbed the flour, chocolate chips, and all the other ingredients needed for chocolate chip cookies. Michael and I just watched them, he had his arms around my waist and I ran my hair through his spiky hair.  
  
As soon as the Alliance was brought down, he had proposed. Of course, I had agreed and not long after that, the girls were born. We had bought a lovely house on the coast and I started work at the local school as an English teacher for the seniors. After school I would teach Taikwando for kids younger than 8. I always had lots of fun watching them practice their little kicks. Michael had gotten a job at a law firm, and on the side, he would coach the local hockey team, which Emily was on. They would come home every Tuesday with big Slush O's for Chloe and me.  
  
"Mommy! Mommy? Help us, we dunno how to crack eggs!" Chloe called, snapping me out of my memories. I went over and showed them how to crack eggs into the bowl. Emily took the flour but instead of putting it into the measuring cup, she got a devilish look on her face and threw a handful at me. I stood there shocked, and then I grabbed a little bit and threw it back. Soon we were in a full out cookie ingredients war, throwing eggs, chocolate chips and whatever we could get our hands on. An hour later, we were all sitting on the floor, our mess cleaned up and gooey cookies in our hands. We had eaten almost the whole batch. Emily turned to me and said "Mommy when are we gonna go see Aunt Francie and Uncle Eric? You said we were gonna see them today"  
  
By Uncle Eric, she meant Eric Weiss, after we brought Francie to the CIA after we returned from Washington State they had met and a year and a half later they married. Francie still owned her restaurant and Eric still worked at the CIA.  
  
"Well honey, I was thinking that we would see them today. Do you want to spend the night at their house cuz they always want you there" I asked.  
  
"Yeah! Yeah! Uncle Eric always lets us play in his pool!" they said in unison, it was strange how similar they were in looks and thoughts. Sometimes, when they played dress up, you could only tell them apart by their eyes.  
  
"Honey, could you call Eric and Francie? Ask them if they would take the girls for the night." I said and he rushed to the phone, it wasn't everyday that it was just Michael and I at home.  
  
He soon returned and said "Uncle Eric will be over in about an hour, what do you girls wanna pack?" The girls jumped up and pounded upstairs to their room. Michael and I went up to help them.  
  
"Bye Chloe! Bye Emily! Have a good time!" I called. They just smiled and waved as Eric pulled out in his silver BMW. Michael put his arm around my waist and led me inside. "  
  
"So what do you want to do tonight?" He said after we had gotten inside.  
  
"I don't care." I trailed off seductively. He just smiled and picked me up.  
  
"How about we decide in the bedroom?" he said and I giggled as he brought me upstairs.  
  
"Mmmm." I moaned. We were lying in bed, his arm around my waist and my hand stroking his hair. "I love you Michael." He smiled and kissed my forehead.  
  
"I love you too." He said. "What else do you want to do tonight?" He asked.  
  
"Mmmm I don't know, but since you got do decide last time.lets go down to the beach and take a walk." He smiled and I buried my head in his chest. We got up and got dressed. I put on my summer dress, the red one with the low back and belled out skirt. He just put on some pants and a tee shirt. It was warm outside. The sun was just setting and there was a slight breeze, just strong enough to blow my hair. We got down the beach and strolled along, letting the yellow sand sink between my toes. I put my arm around his waist and leaned my head against his shoulder. Everything seemed to be going just they way I had imagined when I was in the clutches of Sloane. Little did I know that my life was about to be turned around. TBC  
  
A/N: I'm not giving any hints as to what's gonna happen but I'll send the first person who tells me what Michael Vartan's middle name is and where they got it the next chapter before I post it on ff.net so please find his middle name! Oh and don't 4get to review! 


End file.
